


Knickers & Daffodils

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothing Kink, F/F, Makeup Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-20
Updated: 2009-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Luna apologizes in her own special way.





	Knickers & Daffodils

Ginny climbed the seven flights of stairs to her apartment. She hadn't slept a wink last night. Her emotions had been conflicting. On one hand she was utterly pissed at Luna, more than she had ever been before. On the other, she missed her longtime girlfriend greatly. They hadn't spent a night apart in all the years. 

She sighed heavily as she opened the door and closed it, resting against it. Ginny's eyes widened in shock. The apartment was dim, lit only with thousands of candles. There was a path of yellow petals leading to the bedroom. Ginny dropped her bag by the door and tip-toed to the room. Ginny gasped when she entered the room. There was Luna, the yellow petals ended right at her feet. Her pale skin reflecting wonderfully against the glow of the sunset, her dirty blonde hair was cascaded down her back. She was only wearing a pair of silk, white knickers that was only kept on with ribbons. Luna was holding a bouquet of daffodils against her chest. 

"I'm sorry." Luna said clearly. "I was wrong. I shouldn't have said such horrible things about your mother. I think I overreacted because we just told her we were together a few weeks ago. Before then, I was just your best friend, not your lover. I should have remembered that she loved me unconditionally for years. She's not… what I said she was. She's one of the loveliest women I have ever known. Please, Ginny, forgive me?"

Instantly, Ginny ran as fast as she could without tripping in her pumps and hugged Luna tightly, pollen rubbing all over her dress shirt. She kissed her passionately, their tongues dueling for dominance. They released, lips swollen, heaving heavily. 

"I want to show you that I love you, Ginny?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice. "May I?"

Ginny giggled, nodded. She leaned her head back and moaned as Luna nibbled on her neck as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, tossing it aside. Easily, she undid the clasps on her bra, flicking her tongue over her pink, erect nipples. Ginny grasped onto Luna's hair, guiding her head, forcing it down onto her nipple. Luna in the meantime, slid Ginny's short skirt down from her hips and let in fall onto the floor. She brushed her slender fingers down Ginny's knickers and caressed her protruding clit. "Luna," Ginny moaned in frustration, "please."

Without hesitation, and with a sort of animalistic urgency, Luna ripped off Ginny's knickers, kissing her fiercely. She lay on her back, gesturing for Ginny to come forward. 

"Don't you want me to take off my pumps?" 

Luna tutted. "No, no, no. You know how it turns me on."

Ginny smiled, squatting on top of Luna's face. At first, Luna caressed her round arse cheeks, squeezing them gently. Ginny arched as Luna kissed her puckered arsehole, licked around the hole, and then darted her tongue in and out of it. Ginny grinded against Luna's tongue, and began to finger her wet pussy with vigor. 

Gingerly, she bent down, untied her lover's knickers, put her forearms on the floor, face in Luna's snatch, licking and sucking, juices flowing down from her mouth. Without words, they had agreed made it a contest to see how could make the other cum first. Luna had the advantage, but Ginny was determined to win. She added fingers to the mix and noted that Luna would occasionally have to stop rimming her because she'd cry out in pleasure.

Ginny won the race. Luna screamed on the top of her lungs, Ginny's name on her lips. Ginny, soon followed. 

They held each other, silence for several moments. Luna leaned over and kissed Ginny's cheek. "I really am sorry." She whispered.

"Shhh." Ginny put a finger to Luna's lips. "I know. Just give her a chance, okay? She really loves you."

Luna grinned, nuzzling Ginny's freckled shoulder. "I'm tired out. Let's take a nap, here."

"You're cleaning up all these flowers, you know."

"Sleep now, clean later."

Ginny laughed, glad that their fight was over, and let sleep take over.


End file.
